Kiss The Girl
by ClutzAcademyClassOf2014
Summary: AH. Even though I don't really like All Human fiction they are all human. Bella has always loved Edward. Edward is dense and can't see it. Then, at one of Jessica's parties Bella does karaoke. Edward realizes he loves her and, well I can't tell you.


**A/N: This is a short one-shot song-fic using Ashley Tisdale's version of 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I S1ADLY DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA; KISS THE GIRL, OR NIGHT VISION GOGLES! (Yet XD)**

**BPOV**

I was at one of Jessica Stanley's parties with Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Why can't Edward just see that I love him? I mean I have ever since we were in Kindergarten together. UGH! All of my friends knew that I liked him, and Em, and Jazz said that he likes me too. But I don't know.

"Now its time for karaoke!" Jessica said into the microphone that was now set up on stage. I got an idea. I quickly went up to ask Jessica if I could go first. She said ok. I found the perfect song. Even though it was by Ashley Tisdale it was good. Maybe Edward will finally see that I like him now.

Then the music started.

_There you see her, _

_Sitting there across the way,_

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her,_

_And you don't know why,_

_But you're dying to try,_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her,_

_Look at her you know you do,_

_Possible she wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her,_

_It don't take a word, _

_Not a single word,_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

_Sha la la la la la,_

_My, oh my!_

_Looks like the boy too shy,_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl,_

_Sha la la la la la,_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Such a shame,_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl. _

After that the song was quickly over and I left the mic, embarrassed and ran over to my friends.

"Bells that was awesome!" Rose said.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." Jasper said, shocked.

"You sounded just like Ashley Tisdale!" Alice squealed.

"That was amazing Bella!" Emmett said.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me Bella?" Edward said suddenly.

"Sure. Why would you think I would say no to my best friend?" I said. Even though, best friend wasn't what I really wanted.

As we waked away from our friends and outside there was a silence. Not awkward, but comfortable. I look at Edward's face, he was deep in thought, and what is he thinking about? I doubt it would be me, the Plain-Jane who is his best friend and wants more. I can't even believe we are friends. Then when Edward and I passed into the woods he turned around and— _WHAT?! HE KISSED ME! _

Edward sensed my shock and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just—I love you Bella, always have always will." He was looking down at his shoes, hands in his jean pockets.

"Great." I said indifferently, like it didn't matter.

"_GREAT!" _Edward said, getting angry, "I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS GREAT! YOU SAID IT LIKE IT DIDN'T EVEN MATTER!" By the end he was screaming at me. I felt the tears pool in my eyes.

"I said great because I love you too! I HAVE SINCE THE DAY WE MET IN KINDERGARTEN! I could only say it that way because I was in shock and couldn't believe that someone as smart, funny, and handsome would fall for a girl like me!" I said running off to find Alice and Rose.

"BELLA WHAT HAPPENED!" Alice and Rose screamed when I found them.

"T-Tell you in the c-c-car ok." I said sobbing.

"Lets go to my house and then you can tell us." Alice said.

_**A fifteen-minute drive with Bella crying with Rose trying to calm her down in the backseat later…**_

"Ok, spill." Rose said.

"O-On the w-walk. H-He k-kissed me and said that he l-loved me. I was shocked so I said great, but o-only it sounded l-like I didn't c-care. He screamed at me. I told him that I have always loved him and that I could only say it like that because of the shock, and ran off to find you guys." I said, finally trying to stop crying.

"OH! MY! GOD! DOESN'T HE KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DON'T SPRING THAT UP ALL AT ONCE! UHG! I SO DISOWN HIM! I NEED TO CALL JASPER AND TELL HIM WHAT HAPPENED, SO HE CAN SLAP HIM FOR ME!" Alice said as she left the room to call Jasper.

"Bella honey, it will be ok. We will kill him for you." Rose said as she hugged me.

"Don't kill him, just hurt him, k?"

"Fine, he will live, just cause I love you." Rose said .

"Thanks Jazzy, bye. Love you too." Alice finished her call as she was walking into the room. "Everything will be fine." She reassured me.

Yeah, right.

**EPOV**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER!" Emmett roared. Crap, I'm dead.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, ALICE JUST CALLED! SHE HAS DISOWNED YOU AND SAYING THAT BELLA WAS SOBBING ALL THE WAY HOME! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN!" Jasper yelled. Wow he is usually calm. "Oh, by the way Ali told me to give you this." He slapped me!

I started to explain, "Well, first I kissed her. She was shocked so I told her I was sorry, and that I love her. Then she just said 'great' like it didn't mean anything at all. I lost my cool and started yelling at her. She told me that she has always loved me and that she never thought a guy like me would fall for a girl like her. She looked like she was about to cry. Then ran off."

I got slapped in the back of the head twice for that. "Dude, seriously! You don't kiss a girl, well Bella, without giving her time to recover. She has liked you for a long time; she was waiting for this moment. Then say I love you! " Jasper said calmly.

"HOW COULD YOU?! UGH! YOU ARE SO STUPID SOMETIMES!" Emmett yelled. "NOW GO APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW TO MY LITTLE SIS OR YOU—"

Jasper was talking quietly on the phone, and then said. "Edward, stay here. Don't leave this house until we come back or your pummeling from Emmett will be twice as hard. Em, we got a problem lets roll."

They left then, leaving me to my thoughts. How could I do that to her? I can't believe I did that! Ugh, she doesn't deserve me. I am such an idiot. I really need to apologize. Well I will do it when Em and Jazz get back.

**EMPOV (A/N: COOL 1****ST**** TIME EVER THAT I TRY THIS! =D)**

Jasper and me sprinted to the car. "What's going on?"

"Bella passed out at your house. The girls are freaking out. We need to get over there."

We drove the two blocks it takes to get to my house to see Rose all teary-eyed. "Em, she was perfectly fine one minute, and the next she was just passed out. We should get her to Carlisle."

"You're probably right, babe. I'll to put her in the car. Will you and Alice tell Edward, once we give you the call?"

"Sure. Thanks Em." Rose said.

I walked into the house to see Alice crying into Jasper's shoulder. Bella was on the floor, still unconscious. I picked her up, said goodbye to Rose and Alice, and then put Bella into the back seat with Jasper's help. We drove off to the hospital to see my dad.

"Dad, Bella just randomly passed out at our house. We don't know what's wrong." I said.

"Well let's see what's wrong." My dad said.

"Ok, we just need to give Alice and Rose a call." I said.

Jasper and I went outside to call Alice and Rose. I decided it would be best to dial Alice's number. "Alice? It's Emmett. You should probably tell Edward, Dad is checking to see what is wrong with Bella. Try to tell him in person. He will be surprised, and angry. Talk to you soon. Yes, I will tell him. Ok, bye. Alice… BYE ALICE!" I hung up the phone. "Jasper, Ali says hi and I love you."

Now we wait and hope Edward takes this news well.

**APOV**

I had finally calmed down, now we have to tell Edward. Great. Just great. We were at Rose's house where Edward was supposed to stay until they came back. Thankfully he was still there, and wondering what was going on.

"Edward, w-we have s-some b-bad news." I was close to crying again.

"Alice what's wrong?" Edward said.

"Lets just take him there to see for himself. We will explain in the car. Alice you need to try to calm down. You don't want Jasper or—well you know who, to se you like this when they wake up." Rose said.

"Wait, what?" Edward said, confused.

"Edward just shut it ok. Lets just get there." Rose said.

We got into the car by the time I calmed down. Rose was right. I had to be strong for Bella. I decided to tell him. "Edward, Bella told us what happened. We will get you for that later, but you need to know that she is in the hospital as we speak. She just randomly fainted, so I called Jazz, and Em and him took her to the hospital to be examined by Carlisle." I paused letting this sink in.

"Ed? Eddie? Edward? Shit Alice, he's in shock. Slap him." Rose said from the driver seat. We were almost there.

"Edward, come on snap out of it. I really don't want to slap you. Be strong for Bella, you need to be brave for her. We are here so snap out of it!" I said and waited a few seconds. "Damn it." I muttered and slapped him hard across the face.

"Nice slap Alice." Rose commented.

"Thanks." I said as Edward came around.

"Lets go see her! What are we waiting for?" Edward suddenly shouted.

"You to come out of shock." Emmett stated. He came to meet us as the car when I slapped him; he basically saw the whole thing. "Don't worry Eddie boy. Carlisle said that it was from stress, and how upset she was after your little performance triggered it. Now we wait for her to get up."

_**Several hours in a hospital waiting room later…**_

**BPOV**

"Wh-Where am I?" I said. My head hurt a little bit.

"Bella you are in the hospital. You feinted and your friends were worried so they brought you here. How are you feeling?" Carlisle said.

"Oh, _crap_! Please tell me I did not just do it randomly at your house?" I said. Stupid feinting disease that I got when I was little.

"Yes, sadly you did. It was from the stress. Did something make you upset tonight? Or something like that, I think that is what triggered it." Carlisle said in full doctor mode.

"Um, yeah. I guess I was pretty upset tonight. I should have not been putting that stress on myself. Ugh, with what happened tonight, the stress, and the disease—"

He cut me off. "What disease?"

"I have that one disease where if you put too much stress on yourself, or something upsetting happens I feint. Doesn't help me much. I worry a lot, but I haven't feinted in a couple of months."

"I see. Would you like to see your friends now?"

"Sure, send them in." I said.

"BELLA! YOUR AWAKE!" Alice screamed as she hugged me on the hospital bed.

"Hi Alice. Sorry about what happened. Um, it was from the _problem_ I told you about earlier. Sorry you had to see that." I said weakly. Alice and Rose knew about my 'sickness'.

"Oh, yeah. Yikes. Sucks to be you." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose. I feel so loved." I said sarcastically.

"She has sarcasm, she is going to be fine!" Em shouted.

"Em, if you don't shut up right now I will tell Rose your nickname from when we were little."

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!"

"Whatever you say Emmy." I said.

"Seriously? Emmy?" Jasper said, trying to hold back laughter.

"No. I left out the last part. He still needs some dignity, and I need some blackmail, although I have a lot as is." I said giggling just a little. Then I saw a very silent Edward in the back. "Guys let me talk to Edward alone for a minute."

They left the room quickly. "Edward, I'm sorry. You just don't spring all that up on people right away. By the way, you kiss really well."

He flashed his crooked smile. Damn, that smile makes me week to the knees. "Really?" He said as he kissed me again. This time I kissed back.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too."

I heard Emmett laughing through the door. So I shouted "Shut up Emmey Poo!" Then I heard a chorus of laughter including Edward and my own.

**THE END!**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
